


Birthday

by jeralee



Series: Pokemon Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeralee/pseuds/jeralee
Summary: It's your birthday and Raihan's planning a surprise for you.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Pokemon Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This was written for xueeri who requested a one-shot on my Tumblr about Reader's birthday approaching and Raihan thinking of how to surprise her.
> 
> It's pretty short, it was harder than I realised O_O I hope you like it though
> 
> Fluff, SFW

**BIRTHDAY**

...

...

It’s your birthday in a few weeks and you noticed Raihan had been acting weird.

Firstly, he started coming home late.

Like _really_ late.

Secondly, he wouldn’t tell you where he went, just that he had ‘something to sort out’.

Third, he began smelling...strange.

Not so much like aromatic perfume, but more of a musky, earth smell.

When you google up the signs, they all seem to point that your boyfriend of several years could be cheating on you. 

_Raihan would never cheat on me_ , you find yourself thinking to yourself. _He just won’t._

But what was really going on was that Raihan was planning a birthday surprise for you and had spent a long time with the presentation and preparation.

You’d been together for a few years now and every year, he’d gotten you something different.

For the first year, he surprised you with a designer handbag and a luxury weekend getaway but he soon learned that you’re not too intrigued or crazed about labels or enchanting locations but all in all, it was a lovely birthday treat and there were several good memories from that.

For your birthday the next year after that, he got you a baby Pokemon and whisked you off to Alola for a daring skydiving session over Akala Island. 

And the year after that, there was no more beating around the bush and he straight up asked you what wanted and you said you weren’t too fussed because you don’t need Raihan to go all out or take you to such expensive places.

It could be also to do with getting old and being around him for so long that you didn’t have much to look forward to nor did you want anything in particular, you did tell him that you would rather just spend a nice evening with him and have a delicious home cooked, candlelit meal.

However, Raihan’s still determined to treat you this year too, so he asked the gym leaders what would be a good birthday present for his lover and received mixed results:

Opal told him he should try baking a cake. 

Milo told him a Wooloo is the key to a woman’s heart, but you already have one.

Nessa thought a meal at The Captain’s Table would do the trick.

Kabu said a trip to Hoenn would possibly suffice.

Piers also gave him tickets to his concert.

Raihan rubbed his chin, wondering if it was possible to combine all those ideas but then realised it’s better to come up with something far more original and something that would resonate more with you.

Therefore, he found himself sitting down on the grassy pitch of Hammerlocke stadium one day, writing ideas down. He eventually compiled a list and went through it many times, ticking several ideas off. He even resorted to online videos for inspiration.

In the end, he remembered how much you love Goomy and an idea formed in his mind.

Keeping it as a surprise was harder than preparing the actual surprise.

And the more he come home late and the more he gave you excuses as to why he was being so darned secretive, the more he saw your face falling when he would refuse to disclose where he was going, the more it pained him inside.

Finally, on the day of your birthday, you’re first to wake up and although you try to wake him up too, he’s exhausted because he came home so late last night so all you can do is get ready for work, wriggling free from his grip and slipping off the bed. 

You silently get dressed albeit watching him worriedly before you head downstairs to make breakfast and as you munch on your cereal, reading this morning’s news on your phone, you hear the steps creaking one by one and soon Raihan appears in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Hey babe,” he greets you wearily, shoving his feet into his flip-flops and making his way to the sink where he fixes himself a glass of water.

“Hi babe,” you reply, watching him down the drink before he lowers his hand, wiping his mouth.

You both regard each other for a few moments before you clear your throat. 

He looks at you expectantly. “What’s wrong?”

You’re grinning, nudging your head to the calendar. 

Raihan watches you silently, taking another sip.

“...Aren’t you forgetting something?” you say, your grin widening.

He takes another sip.

You end up huffing, crossing your arms. “Rai. Today is-”

“Ah, that’s right,” Raihan says, before he smirks at you. You nod, sitting up properly in your seat. “How could I forget?”

“Yes yes?”

“It’s your-”

“Yes?”

“It’s your b-”

You’re leaning further in your seat. “ _Yes?_ ”

“ _Brother’s_ seminar today, isn’t it? He’s hosting a special training event at Hammerlocke University.”

There is a brief silence following his reply.

“Oh....” you mumble out; you’re visibly deflating, slumping in your seat and throwing your saddened gaze to the floor, “....Yeah, it is. Funny you remembered that and not...well, you know.”

But he’s looking at the clock, “Shouldn’t you be heading for work now?” he adds, “You’re gonna be late.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” you finish the rest of your cereal as quickly as you can and slide off your seat, grabbing your bag, donning your coat and slinging it over your shoulder. “I’ll be back at six.”

“Okay, see ya. Have fun at work.” Raihan says, and he pulls you in for a quick kiss before pinching you briefly on the ass, and you leave the house.

Once the door closes, Raihan rubs the back of his neck awkwardly when he recalls how disappointed you look, “....I’m really pushing it, aren’t I?” he utters to himself. 

...

Raihan couldn’t have forgotten the date of your birthday, could he?

You’ve been together for years now.

At work, your coworkers surprise you with a birthday card and a box of chocolates which you are grateful for. You will be going out for drinks with them another day.

They ask you what Raihan got you for your birthday and if he surprised you with anything this morning but you tell them he didn’t mention anything but he remembered your brother’s seminar, not your birthday.

They’re stunned by the revelation and you think, _hell I should’ve kept my trap shut_ because it sounds embarrassing but they tell you maybe he has a surprise waiting for you at home.

You inwardly hope that’s the case.

Work is over in a pinch and you begin to finish up for the day, leaving the office.

You always treat yourself to something nice on your birthday but today you will just pop into the grocery store and buy one of your favourite snacks. 

Once you’ve grabbed a few packets and paid for them, you head home with your goodies and check your phone. You haven’t received any messages from Raihan all day; he’s been awfully silent since and you can’t help but feel extremely disappointed but also, this is rather uncharacteristic of him. 

However, when you open the front door and step inside, you realise the entire hallway has been outlined with little chubby candles.

Your jaw drops open in shock.

“What the...”

And you hastily put down the bag of groceries on the cupboard and kick off your shoes, glancing around.

It’s a pleasant surprise so you step further down the dimly lit hallway, smiling to yourself as you marvel the beautiful display. 

You follow the candles all the way towards your shared bedroom and you open the door only to bring your hands to your mouth to cover your gasp.

Raihan sits on the bed facing you, which is decorated entirely with rose petals and in front of him on the floor are a number of Goomy arranged to form a heart. They all look up at you, blinking their little beady eyes upon your arrival.

“Oh my god!” You exclaim before Raihan grins widely; he’s holding a little silver harmonica in hand.

“Hey baby girl,” he replies, as you gape at the group of Goomy who gurgle happily at you, before you avert your gaze to the gym leader.

“What is this????”

“Your birthday present,” Raihan’s grin broadens. “Watch.”

He lifts the harmonica to his lips and blow a single note which rings lightly in the air, and suddenly the Goomy begin to sing in harmony to the tune of the ‘Happy Birthday’ song.

You smack a hand over your mouth with delight and shock as they warble. 

The Goomy seem to know when to take turns and harmonise in a series of watery gurgles and loud chirping and begin waving to and fro in a mesmerising pattern, their round and squishy bodies bobbing up and down in tune to the song whilst their little horns wiggle in the air. 

The song is almost finished and a particularly chubby Goomy opens its mouth wide and emits a low bass tone to finish the song which makes you giggle.

You squat in front of the group once the song is over and the Goomy cheerfully gather around you as you hold your arms out.

“That was amazing!!!” you gush, patting each and every one of them on their heads and stroking their horns. They line up single file and you giggle and proceed to lift each and every Goomy off the floor and into your arms, hugging them tightly, and pecking them on the top of their heads one by one. “You guys were awesome!”

Once you’re finished, the Goomy jump up and down on their spots happily and you move to stand; Raihan beckons you closer to him and you eagerly step over towards him and he pulls you into his arms and settles you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I thought you forgot...” you say with a pout, fiddling with the white little straps of his hoodie.

“I’d never forget your birthday,” he murmurs, reaching forwards to press a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“Is this the reason why you were always coming home so late? You were teaching them to sing for me...”

“Yeah.”

“And that smell!” you exclaim.

Raihan blinks blankly at you. “What smell?”

“It’s Goomy,” you chuckle and slink your arms around his neck, kissing him tentatively in response. “I should’ve known.”

“Hehe, but you didn't. Did you like it?” he asks, before he leans forwards and presses his lips deeply against the curve of your cheek, letting go to briefly nuzzle you at the same time, making you squirm and giggle in his grip.

“Yes!” you exclaim, before you throw your arms around him tightly. “Thank you so much, I love it!”

“Anything for you, baby girl,” he replies with a grin, and you smile as he encircles his arms around you, bringing you into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> No Goomy’s were harmed in this production.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
